bottomfandomcom-20200215-history
S'up
S'up or Bottom's Up is the fifth episode of the first series of the sitcom Bottom, it first aired on 15 October 1991 Plot The episode takes place on a Sunday which starts off with Richie emptying the bins in a jolly mood, whilst trying to enjoy Sunday by watching some videos he purchased which he believes are erotic, he forces Richie to watch them with him but concludes the first film they watch The Furry Honey Pot Adventure turns out to be a kids film as suggested by Richie, the other videos Big Jugs and Swedish Legends in Blackcurrant Jam Making which he misread to be Swedish Lesbians in Blackcurrant Jam, Eddie is furious as he spent an hour choosing them but Richie surprisingly is glad neither of the videos were erotic. The landlord Mr Harrison then bursts in and asks both Richie and Eddie to run the shop for him whilst he goes to his mothers funeral, Richie turns it down until the landlord offers them £50 which of course they both accept. In the shop, Richie demands to wear a white overcoat and make Eddie, his assistant by wearing a brown coat but Mr. Harrison was in a hurry, Richie tells Eddie to put his jacket on "back-to-front" so customers can see that Eddie is merely his assistant (there was no "assistant" nametag). Mr Harrison leaves and Richie engrosses himself in the role of shopkeeper, while Eddie empties all the packets of Hula Hoops that Richard repeatedly crushes with the counter flap. Richie goes on bizarre nationalist rants, repeatedly insisting that British things are 'best in the world', and is extremely rude to every customer who enters the shop; he insults a friend of Eddie's who came to complain that his newspaper wasn't delivered. The customer wants to take the newspaper Richie is reading and beats Richie's head against the counter when Richie argues with him (Richie timidly calls "thug", to which Eddie responds "British thugs, best in the world"); an old woman who hears Richie talking to himself and inquires if he is mad; and a doctor who refers to Richie as "assistant." Richie is in desperation with the state of the nation when Eddie suggests they go up to the roof and watch cricket. Eddie sets up a bell on the door so they know when people are entering the shop Richie refuses to watch the cricket when he has responsibility but then changes his mind when the same little old woman comes back with her big tattooed son who punches Richie in the face for threatening her. On the roof, the pair chat and watch the cricket game before Eddie hears the bell and goes downstairs to serve a customer. Richie sets a trap for Eddie by sabotaging his deckchair, then he realizes that the roof flap cannot be opened from the outside and panics before Eddie opens the flap, hitting Richie in the face. His plan backfires as Eddie helps Richie to the boobytrapped chair and Richie injures himself further. When Eddie goes down to serve another customer Richie sets another trap with Eddie's favourite sandwich, pickled onion, where the trap door will smash Eddie's head. The plan backfires again and the hatch shuts, trapping them on the roof. People start looting the shop and Eddie climbs down the drainpipe to stop them. Unfortunately, Richie has used the string that holds it to the roof in his trap. Eddie falls to the ground and stops the looting, then comes back to the roof. As soon as Eddie gets back up, the door slams shut and it begins to rain. The episode ends with Richie punching Eddie who is sent hurtling off of the roof Cast Ade Edmonson Rik Mayall Evie Garratt Mike Redfern Roger Sloman John Wells Notes This is the first appearance of Mr Harrison Whilst Richie and Eddie are sat on the roof top a low flying jet is heard, originally there was a section of dialogue referring to this but it was cut out due to time reasons and as a result it jumps to Richie's dreams of becoming a farmer This is the second time we see the inside of a shop, the first was in Smells This is the only time in which we see Mr Harrisons shop Richie quotes Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones when he says Yabba Dabba Doo Its revealed in this episode that Richie is Christian Its also revealed Richie once had a girlfriend Ethel Cardew whom Eddie is said to have made love to This is the first episode in which when violence is inflicted upon a character only their fist is seen as the person is hiding behind the camera Its revealed in this episode that Eddie's favourite food is a pickled onion sandwich This is the only episode where Richie attempts to pull practical jokes on Eddie According to Richie he is part Red Indian Errors Its implied in the stage shows Eddie can't write or read but in this episode Eddie is seen reading the newspaper, he also reads the titles of the videos The video Big Jugs is supposed to be a pottery video but when looked at closely there is an 18 certificate logo on the spine of the cassette implying that the film might be erotic In the first series episode titled Contest it was said the flat was owned by Auntie Mabel but in this episode and onwards Mr Harrison is the landlord When Richie and Eddie both fill the picnic hamper up every item is boxed but on the roof top they are various different items they have that aren't in boxes e.g. mayonnaise and pickled onions Whilst attempting to perform his rain dance his right leg jean leg suddenly rolls back down but in the next scene it is rolled back up again In this episode Eddie has bought video tapes of The Furry Honey Pot Adventure, Big Jugs and Swedish Legends in Blackcurrant Jam Making and both watch The Furry Hot Pot Adventure but they don't install a video machine until the season 3 epsiode Carnival